Crisis on Infinite Worlds
by Raeror
Summary: R&R Master Hand has managed to unleash himself into the worlds of our heroes and villains. How can they possible defeat his and his armies this time?


Master World.

The eternal blank canvas; nothing existed unless he brought it into existence.

Outside of his castle, infinite white stretched for eternity.

A world he had full control over, there was only objects because he willed it.

Nothing could pierce this plane of existence; no machine, no spirit.

He had full control over the ultimate realm.

He is the root for the creation of all the dimensions and universes.

He could make anything he wanted, take anything he wanted,

CONTROL, anything, he wanted.

Them.

Why not them.

Those "Smash Brothers."

The coalition of some of the most powerful beings in existence.

For all of time, he sat in Master World, watching events unfold, as he had been doing ever since he could remember.

Births.

Deaths.

Rises.

Falls.

Everything, becoming a mere cycle.

Life is a stage, and all creation were merely actors.

Eventually, the only things that were truly different where the characters and the setting.

Until it finally occurred to him that he could manipulate the fabrics of space and time.

He had the power,

to unite them.

He gave them Master Energy, one of the two greatest forms of energy, this is the one that is behind any and all natural and supernatural powers and forces.

Placing it upon their bodies, he gave them the power to withstand absolutely devastating blows, and come back for more to their hearts content.

In Smash Balls, which contained Master Energy, the ability to unleash amazing attacks which should only be unreal.

He had given them power, and marveled over what they did with it.

He created what they called Subspace, a place with copies of their worlds, but enchanted with Master Energy.

And above it, Final Destination, the one place where the barriers separating them were weak enough where he could come to them.

He could have them go on adventures of his wildest dreams. They could live a billion different lives. They were gods, and eternity was their playground.

Foolish thinking.

They took his gifts handily, but refused his commands.

He made the traitors too powerful, and they rose up against him.

Despite his best efforts, he could not overcome them.

He was not made of the stuff of their worlds, and vice versa.

But if he was able to truly cross over...

he would have slaughtered them all in an instance, and make them suffer for all eternity.

They defeated him again and again,

and again,

and again,

every single time they managed to stop him.

They only grew in strength and in number,

and drove him to madness in his attempts to control them.

Tabuu.

His biggest ill-fated plan.

Create a being out of Master Energy _and_ Core Energy, the energy of life.

With those two energies, he created a being that he was SURE could crush those foolish fighters.

Once again, he had been too graceful, giving Tabuu too much power.

Tabuu overpowered Master Hand and bent him to his will

Using him as...

a puppet.

NO ONE USES MASTER HAND AS THEIR PUPPET.

NO ONE.

And yet, he he came after Tabuu's destruction.

Defeated,

injured,

humiliated.

The only thing going for Master Hand was that his,

brother,

was locked away in his prison asleep.

He had armies that numbered in the millions, monsters of the most foul and disgusting creation, at his mere fingertips.

But even with all those monsters, when some of the smashers themselves had turned on their brethren,

even with the most powerful being of all time.

had not been able to get the job done.

 _WHAT CAN I DO?_ Master Hand contemplated in anger.

All around him were screens, so he could watch the Smashers in every second of every day. Their mere existence mocked him.

The freedom they did not deserve, happiness that should NEVER exist.

It was completely infuriating.

 _IF ONLY I HAD MORE POWER IN THEIR WORLD,_

 _I COULD CRUSH THEM LIKE THE ANTS THEY ARE AND BRING THEM TO SUBMISSION._

 _NOT EVEN IN SUBSPACE CAN I APPEAR EXCEPT FINAL DESTINATION._

 _IF ONLY I COULD PUNCH MY WAY THROUGH THE REALITIES._

 _WAIT..._

An idea started to twist inside him.

'Crazy' Hand. His brother.

He had the power of ultimate destruction.

Even the ability of...

what Master Hand suspected,

murdering his right-handed brother.

That was the only reason Master Hand kept him in chains and unconscious.

He was so difficult to control,

and impossible to predict and plan for.

 _Could..._

 _could Crazy Hand be my ticket?_

No.

Even if he were to get _out_ of Master World, he wouldn't be able to maintain his form. He would HAVE to go back to Master world soon after.

Unless,

he...

had a home.

But what home could...

 _YES._

 _YES._

 _YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS._

Master Hand started to laugh,

and laugh,

and laugh,

and laugh.

He had found it,

the perfect plan for his revenge.

He starter to float over to his brother's prison.

 _O' Brother, where art Thou?_

 _I have some use for you..._


End file.
